Multi-terminal contacts usually includes a block of insulative material having numerous parallel holes that hold metal contacts. The insulative block is usually molded and then the individual metal contacts are inserted into the holes of the block, although the insulative block can be molded directly around the multiple metal contacts. For each shape of connector, a different insulative block must be formed. A connector arrangement wherein the contacts and insulation around them were constructed to enable the contacts to be arranged in numerous configurations without the need to form a separate insulative block to closely hold the contacts and insulate them from each other, would be of considerable value.